


Happy Halloween, Indeed

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione attempts to carve a pumpkin.Happy Halloween everyone!





	Happy Halloween, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"You've got thirty minutes to eat and change before we have to leave!" Hermione called out when she heard the door open in the front lounge.

 

"Nice to see you too," Ron replied, stepping into the kitchen and raising an eyebrow curiously as he slowly placed his robes on the counter.

 

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, dressed in black multi-layered robes. Her brown frizzy hair was streaked with gray and a large pointed black hat sat atop her head rather crookedly. He was even more amused to find Crookshanks skulking by him, his ginger hair changed to a rich black. Hermione held a small knife and had caught her bottom lip between her teeth in concentration as she sliced at the round pumpkin in front of her.

 

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

 

With slight irritation, Hermione lifted her gaze to Ron and let out a quick breath, blowing away a stray curl from her face. "I knew I should have started this earlier. I was going to use magic but then I thought it would be more creative if I just did it the way my Mum used to when I was little."

 

Ron folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "And is there a reason you're dressed up like McGonagall?"

 

"I'm a witch!" Hermione exclaimed, straightening her hat. "It's the Muggle perception of a witch. I know McGonagall has a hat like this, but I thought it would be rather funny."

 

"Well, it's a bit amusing," Ron said carefully, wondering if his fiancée finally fell off her rocker. "But why are you dressed up that way?" His eyes sparkled quickly as he took a step towards her. "Is this some new...experiment?"

 

"Ronald Weasley, don't tell me you forgot," Hermione said, placing the knife next to the pumpkin. "It's the Ministry's Halloween party this evening!"

 

"Oh yeah," Ron frowned. "Did I have to dress up too?"

 

"Yes! And I've got your costume up on the bed."

 

"Oh Merlin...what is it?"

 

"A Bulgarian Quidditch uniform. You're going to be Viktor Krum," Hermione said, wiping her hands with a napkin as she examined her pumpkin.

 

"Ex...excuse me?"

 

Hermione looked up and grinned. "Don't be daft, Ron. I found a few things at Diagon Alley. You're going to be a Knight."

 

"Oh. That wasn't funny," Ron insisted, but smiled at the relief flooding through him. He slid his hands in his trouser pockets and walked towards her. "Let me see your pumpkin."

 

"It isn't very good," Hermione claimed, studying it closely before she looked at Ron. "Be honest, will you?"

 

He nodded and bit back a grimace when she turned the pumpkin around. The triangular eyes were offset, followed by a tiny nose and jagged grin. It looked absolutely horrid.

 

"It looks great, Hermione."

 

"Liar." She turned it back around and sighed. "I think I've used magic for so long I forgot how to do anything with my own two hands."

 

Feeling wicked, Ron moved around her and leaned down to brush her hair away from her neck. He kissed the skin softly before nibbling at her earlobe. "That's not entirely true. There are plenty of things you excel at when you use your hands."

 

"Very funny," Hermione said nonchalantly, though Ron felt her shiver under his touch. Just her subtle scent of vanilla and pumpkin had his trousers tightening.

 

Ron reached down and took her hand pulling her out of the chair and turning her to face him. "I must say, you make a very sexy witch."

 

She lifted her chin and unsuccessfully tried to hide the laughter in her eyes. "And you're going to make a very sexy Knight when you go get dressed...now."

 

He lifted his hands to cup her face and placed his lips against hers, feeling smug when she quickly yielded against him. He drew out the kiss, slowly sliding his tongue against hers until he heard the vibration of lust in her throat.

 

"I want to make love to you," he whispered against her mouth, kissing her again before plucking the hat off of her head and tossing it on the table. 

 

"Ron," Hermione protested weakly, lifting her palms up to his chest. "We have to leave in twenty minutes."

 

He mumbled something incoherent and slid his lips over her neck, suckling at the sensitive spot he knew would make her toes curl. Sure enough, Hermione moaned softly and tilted her head back to allow him better access as her fingers clenched tightly in his shirt. Lifting his fingers to her hair, Ron slid his other hand inside her robes to gently squeeze her breast. He let his thumb slide over the material covering her nipple and smiled against her skin when he heard the shaky breath escape her lips.

 

Hermione thrust her fingers into his hair and brought his lips up to hers, kissing him fiercely as the desires inside her body took control. She met the desperate thrusting of his tongue with her own, gasping when he grabbed her hips and lifted her, setting her down on the table before both of his hands filled with her breasts, squeezing and molding them with his palms.

 

"We really don't have time," Hermione breathed even as her fingers slipped inside the waistband of his trousers and tugged him roughly towards her.

 

"Sure we do," Ron said, nipping at her bottom lip as she pulled at his belt. "It only takes a few moments to Apparate there...we have all the time in the world."

 

"I have to finish my pumpkin," Hermione explained, letting the belt fall to the floor as her tiny fingers unzipped his trousers. His reply was cut off by a low growl when her hand snaked inside his boxers and slid against his arousal.

 

"Bloody hell, Hermione." With a swift movement, he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her against him slightly as his other hand grabbed her robes and parted them, his hand searching desperately.

 

She chuckled slightly against his ear. "I thought we had all the time in the world?"

 

"Time is overrated," Ron panted as his fingers slipped inside her knickers. She let out a sharp cry when he found her hot, wet and throbbing. He slid a finger inside of her, his eyes closing as if in complete rapture.

 

"Ron, please..." she pleaded as her hips thrust against him.

 

Ron moved his hand away from her center and began tearing at her knickers, impatiently slipping them down her legs. She sensed the sudden urgency and tried not to yelp when her now bare bottom hit the cold wood. She kicked off the knickers from her foot and returned his bruising kiss, letting her fingers fall to the buttons of his shirt and pulling them apart as quickly as she could.

 

His hands were on her knees, spreading them quickly before he pulled her roughly to the edge of the table. Cursing under his breath, he finally managed to bunch the many layers of her robes up around her hips. Hermione let her hands wander over his chest, running through the soft ginger hair before raking her fingernails gently down his torso.

 

"Christ, Hermione," Ron gasped, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips. "I need..."

 

Hermione helped him push his trousers and boxers down his hips before he grabbed her to him and positioned himself between her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her gaze connecting with his before he pushed into her with enough force to jerk the table beneath her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, moaning his name loudly as he began to move inside of her.

 

Ron buried his face in the crook of her neck, his breath hot and erratic against her skin. He thrust his hips harder against hers, stilling for a brief moment and slowly pulling out before slamming into her again. Hermione ran her fingers over the nape of his neck and gripped his shoulders tightly. She wrapped her legs around his hips and slid her tongue over his earlobe, begging him to go faster.

 

Ron moaned, his hands tightening on her hips as he complied. Hermione bit her lip, but was unable to hold back the loud cries that burst from her lips when he began plunging inside of her deeper. Ron let his hand fall to the table and used his body to lean hers back. She dropped her hands behind her to balance herself, opening her eyes to find him watching her intensely. Feeling bold, Hermione licked her bottom lip and lifted a hand to her breast.

 

"Harder, Ron," she whispered, feeling triumphant when he groaned and hammered his hips against hers. The table was shaking terribly, her pumpkin moving dangerously close to the edge. Sweat shined on Ron's forehead as his eyes closed and his head fell back. He began murmuring her name and Hermione felt his body tensing, signaling he was close to his release. Hermione quickly let go of her breast and moved her hand down her body. She slipped her hand between her legs and quickly began sliding her fingers over her clit, closing her eyes and working frantically to build the sharp sensations inside of her.

 

When she felt Ron's hand move over hers, she cried out loudly, arching back as the orgasm washed over her. Her entire body tingled almost painfully as Ron continued to make love to her. His thumb was still moving over her, causing her to hips to jerk against him as she whimpered. Finally, Ron stiffened over her and with one last violent thrust, he came deep within her body, moaning her name as he fell forward, resting his head on her shoulder.

 

After several moments of silence, Ron moved off of her, balancing himself on the table and leaning down to kiss her. "I reckon I should take a quick shower and change."

 

"Mmm. I suppose I should finish my pumpkin." She turned her head, her eyes widening slightly. "Ron?"

 

He lifted his head from nuzzling her neck. "What?"

 

"My pumpkin is gone!"

 

Ron straightened and adjusted his clothing before he tilted his head and looked to the ground. "Actually...it's on the floor."

 

Hermione moaned and scrambled off of the table, frowning when she saw the splattered pieces of her pumpkin. "When did that happen?"

 

Ron raised an eyebrow and suppressed a grin. "I'm...not sure?"

 

"Oh..." Hermione huffed and grabbed her wand from the counter to clean up the mess. "Do you know how long it took me to carve that bloody thing?"

 

Ron ran a hand through his damp hair and noted the second pumpkin sitting on the ground next to the back door. He grabbed his robes and pulled out his wand, using it to place the Pumpkin on the table. With quick movements of his wand, Ron carved the pumpkin to match Hermione's ruined one, crooked grin and all, before he lit a small light inside of it.

 

"We'll tell them you carved it," Ron said, kissing Hermione on the cheek quickly when he saw her lips curve. "I'm going to go shower and then we can leave."

 

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and watched him disappear from the room. She stared at the pumpkin until she heard the water running above her. Finally allowing herself to smile, Hermione unclasped her robes and let them pool around her feet to the ground. Completely starkers, Hermione made her way up to Ron. The Ministry's Halloween party could wait.

 

She had plans of her own.


End file.
